wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Jackie Gayda
)|birth_place = Strongsville, Ohio|death_date = |death_place = |resides = Dallas, Texas|billed = |trainer = Al Snow Chavo Guerrero Jr. Hardcore Holly Jacqueline Moore Charlie Haas|debut = July 8, 2002|released = July 5, 2005|image = }}Jacquelyn Gayda-Haas is an American semi-retired professional wrestler and valet, best known for her work in World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) and Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA). Career World Wrestling Entertainment Tough Enough and debut (2002–2003) As soon as Gayda was awarded the Tough Enough II contract, she worked several matches on the Raw and SmackDown! brands. Gayda turned villainous on an episode of WWE Velocity by pushing her co-winner Linda Miles off the top rope causing her to lose her match against Ivory. Five days later on SmackDown!, Gayda teamed up with Ivory in a losing effort against Miles and Trish Stratus in a tag team match. In another one of her first television matches (a tag team match with Christopher Nowinski against Trish Stratus and Bradshaw on the July 8, 2002 episode of Raw from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania that became known by wrestling fans as "that Jackie Gayda match"), Gayda botched multiple moves, the most infamous of which was a second-rope-bulldog by Stratus, which she soldtoo late. Commentator Jim Ross exclaimed that "mercifully, it's over" at the end of the match, expressing relief that the poor wrestling attempts had ceased. She was sent to Ohio Valley Wrestling for further training. While in OVW, she joined the stable known as "The Revolution",1 in addition to managing The Basham Brothers and Chris Kanyon. On June 16, 2003, she returned to WWE as Miss Jackie, managing Rico. She would later turn face after Rico's face turn. Various feuds and SmackDown! (2004–2005) In early 2004, Gayda teamed up with Stacy Keibler, with the duo proclaiming themselves to be the WWE's hottest divas and thought they deserved to grace the cover of Playboy magazine. This provoked a feud with SmackDown! divas and the Playboy co-cover girls Sable and Torrie Wilson. At WrestleMania XX, Gayda and Keibler were defeated by Sable and Wilson in a Playboy evening gown match. In the second WWE Draft, Gayda and Rico were traded to SmackDown! brand, where they eventually teamed up with Charlie Haas. In September 2004, Haas and Gayda were engaged, and their relationship was eventually incorporated into their on-screen characters. Dawn Marie announced the engagement of Gayda and Haas on the September 30 episode of SmackDown!, implying in the process that she and Haas were "more than just friends". This led to a catfight between Gayda and Dawn, which in turn led to an intergender tag match at No Mercy pitting Gayda, Haas, and Rico against Dawn and the Dudley Boyz. Gayda's team won the bout, yet Dawn Marie predicted that the relationship would not last very long. From that moment onwards, Dawn Marie tried her hardest to split the couple up. On the October 7 episode of SmackDown!, Gayda found herself on the receiving end of Billy Kidman's BK Bomb. She sold her injuries through the October tour of Europe by wearing a neckbrace, only returning to action on the October 28 episode of SmackDown! in Omaha, Nebraska, which saw Gayda hit the ring during a Halloween costume contest between Dawn and Torrie Wilson, spearing Dawn and tearing the clothes from her body. A vengeful Dawn then screamed to Gayda that it was not over. Dawn gained her revenge during an arm wrestling contest on the November 4 episode of SmackDown!, headbutting Gayda and catfighting with her until Haas made the save. Dawn's ally Heidenreich then decimated Haas, dismissing Gayda's attempts to protect Haas by shoving her to the mat. On November 25 Gayda tried to gain revenge in a "Pilgrim versus Indian" match, but both women were disqualified for ignoring the referee's instructions. The two divas fought once again on December 2, this time while wearing Christmas outfits. General Manager Theodore Long finally announced a final encounter at Armageddon, appointing Haas as referee. Gayda lost the match, and her fianceé, as the relationship was broken when Haas revealed he had an affair with Dawn Marie. He then rejected Marie afterwards, saying he did not want either woman. Gayda began wrestling as a singles performer. She appeared in numerous vignettes with the other divas until she and Haas were released from WWE on July 5, 2005, along with many other WWE wrestlers. Personal life Gayda married fellow professional wrestler Charlie Haas in 2005. The couple have four children: Kayla (born 2006), Taylor (born 2008), Thomas (born 2010), and Charles (born 2012). In 2008, Haas and Gayda opened the "Custom Muscle Nutrition and Smoothie Shop", a nutritional store, in Frisco, Texas. Championships and accomplishments * World Wrestling Entertainment ** Tough Enough II - with Linda Miles Category:WWE Alumni Category:2002 Debuts Category:2005 Departures Category:Wrestlers Category:American Divas Category:RAW Divas Category:SmackDown Divas Category:Ruthless Aggression Era Category:Managers/Valets Category:Tough Enough Contestants